Recargado en un árbol comiendo chocolate
by fundashi
Summary: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen yo solo los uso para te fic participa en el reto temático de abril "visitando a los muggles" del foro "El triángulo donde tres, están unidos" Ron no sentía que encajara e-¿cómo decirles? -"claro que aceptaría por Ron aceptaría ir hasta el infierno si él quiere"
Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen solo a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "visitando a los muggles" del foro "El triángulo donde tres, están unidos"

Recargado en un árbol comiendo chocolate

Harry, Hermión y Ron, entraron buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw, uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Todo el caos que siguió fue culpa de los tres Slytherin, bueno por culpa de "él" ahí si fue donde todo comenzó

Gregory convoco el fuego maldito, el junto con sus amigos trataron de detenerlo pero obvio eso era imposible, con una muda tregua los seis chicos decidieron enfocar todas sus fuerzas en salir de ese lugar.

-miren chicos unas escobas podremos salir volando

Exclamo Harry aliviado de tener una forma de salir

Cuando se disponían a salir oyeron a los otros tres chicos gritando por ayuda y ellos por supuesto no eran tan crueles como para dejarlos morir quemados en aquel lugar

-toma mi mano Malfoy

-gracias Harry

-solo no te sueltes Malfoy

-cuidado Ron ve por Gregory se va a caer

-allá voy Harry tu y Malfoy salgan

-Hermión toma a Blaise y déjalo que conduzca a la salida mas rápido

-está bien Harry

Así los 6 chicos salieron con vida, aun que algunos de ellos no olvidarían a su salvador

Aun que no paró ahí la cosa no, cuando el lord dio por muerto a Harry: Ron, Neville, Hermión, Ginny, Draco, Blaise y Gregory, fueron los primeros en hacerle frente al lord y tras terminar la guerra el trió de oro les ayudo en sus juicios

Unos meses después inicio el nuevo año de escuela

Muchos chicos tuvieron que repetir el último año (y en otros casos tuvieron que cursarlo por primera vez como cierto trió de oro).

Esa mañana en el gran comedor en cuanto llego el trió de oro, un trió de serpientes fue a sentarse junto a sus salvadores

-ay no ahí vienen

-calmate Ron no es tan malo

-claro para ustedes no es malo a Harry le encanta como el rubio teñido se le insinúa (Harry se sonroja de pensar en Draco) y la otra serpiente es un come libros que le gusta que seas su nueva amiga y orientadora (Hermión hace una ademan con la mano como quitándole importancia), pero el guarda espaldas del rubio solo está ahí siguiéndonos todo el tiempo enserio chicos da miedo de no ser que se que debe seguir al rubio no sabría ni siquiera porque nos sigue

-¿enserio Ron?

Hermión y Harry se le quedaron viendo mientras pensaban que despistado era su amigo si para todo el mundo era más que obvio sus intenciones de Gregory para con su amigo

-además me molesta mucho el hurón

-tu también me molestas mucho comadreja

Cuando llegaron las tres serpientes solo alcanzaron a oír lo ultimo dicho por Ron, claro que Ron lo dijo para advertirle a sus amigos que los chicos ya habían llegado y que no dijeran nada indiscreto.

Draco le indico con un gesto de la mano a Gregory que se sentara junto a Ron, mientras Blaise y el tomaban asiento con sus salvadores

Mientras Ron discutía con Draco, Gregory hizo lo de siempre, le sirvió un plato a Ron con lo que sabía le encantaba comer al chico. Cuando Ron decidió finalmente desayunar e irse lo antes posible de ahí miro que su plato ya estaba lleno, sin darle mucha importancia Ron se relleno de comida como siempre y lanzaba pequeños gemidos que a nadie le importaban más que a cierto chico que estaba a su lado.

Mientras tanto Draco coqueteaba con un gran descaro con un Harry muy complacido de que toda la atención del rubio fuera solo para él, mientras la única chica hablaba con un Blaise acerca de las carreras que tomarían. Ron no sentía que encajara en ese grupo a demás de ser el único del trió en ser reconocido de muchas formas menor por su nombre lo cual enfurecía al chico y lastimaba por igual

Hermión pregunto a todos los demás chicos en que piensan trabajar al terminar el año o que sería de su vida

-¿Qué harán al finalizar el año escolar chicos? Yo me dedicare a las leyes, Blaise sus negocios y casarse con Pansy ¿Harry?

-bueno Hermión yo quiero olvidarme de todo esto de ser el niño que vivió, antes pensaba que se Auror como mi padre seria genial, pero creo que ya puse en peligro mi vida muchos años, así que pensé en ponerme al corriente de los negocios familiares y Draco me dará asesoría ya que tiene experiencia

Al decir lo de Draco tomo con disimulo su mano

La chica asintió entendiendo a su amigo y giro la cabeza asía Draco

-bueno Granger como sabrás haré de asesor de Harry, además veré que puedo hacer con los negocios familiares, y por si fuera poco ahora que mi padre está en Azcaban debo cuidar de mi madre

La chica sonrió al ver que el rubio era muy responsable y se alegro por sus amigos ya que era obvio que estarían juntos. Cuando giro para preguntarle a Ron el chico miraba a sus amigos como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

Antes de saber que pasaba Ron se levanto dejando su bolsa de útiles y salió corriendo del comedor, el primero en reaccionar fue Gregory quien tomo la bolsa de Ron y corrió alcanzarlo

Cuando Ron paro de correr empezó a llorar dejándose caer, ahora si estaba completamente solo, sabía que sus amigos tenían planes y una vida que vivir pero él.

Ron cambio tras lo que le sucedió mientras buscaban los horrocruxes, cuando él se separo de sus amigos fue prisionero de los carroñeros, lo torturaron lo suficiente como para ser un Ron diferente, un chico mas cohibido con el mundo y lo peor es que no les había dicho a sus amigos ¿cómo decirles? que él, uno de los chicos mas vivarachos, bulliciosos de la escuela no podía serlo más, ya que tenía miedo del mundo, que había estado viendo a un sanador de la mente para poder superar lo vivido en la guerra, tenía planeado decirles, pero en un principio con los juicios y todos esos funerales decidió esperar ya que sabia podían ayudaran a hacer un plan de vida, pero ahora no les pensaba decir, como arruinar sus planes. Harry merecía tanto ser feliz, sabía que si quería que el mundo mágico fuera un lugar mejor para todos, nadie mejor que su amiga Hermión, sabía que estudiar leyes solo era la puerta para lo que su amiga buscaba.

Ron de pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándole, sin pensarlo y más como una reacción empujo lleno de pánico aquellos brazos que lo aprisionaban, no pensó en quien podía ser y sin importarle de momento que viera su pánico y su miedo, solo se acurruco en un árbol cercano esperando que el peligro pasara

Pero al abrir los ojos vio que era "el", su miedo aumento pensando que hubiera sido mejor que Malfoy o alguno de sus guardaespaldas lo hubiera encontrado, para Ron habría sido mejor opción

-¿pero que tenemos aquí uno de los amiguitos de la bella Hermión y el niño que vivió? No pensé que fuera tu, No te pongas así solo quería consolarte no eres mi tipo, pero si tu quieres y por ser igual de famoso puedo hacer una excepción

Ron no podía moverse y menos tras lo dicho por ese tipo McLagge, antes de que otra cosa pasara Gregory llego y con su cara de matón corrió al tipo que osaba molestar a Ron

-lárgate

-vamos tranquilo amigo solo quería consolar al pelirrojo

-se llama Ron no pelirrojo y lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara

McLagge sonrió y se acerco a Gregory para susurrarle y que solo el escuchara

-El ¿Cómo se llama? no es el punto, el punto aquí es cuando te decidirías y le dirás lo que sientes, ten en cuenta que es muy deseado y podían quitártelo

Tras decir aquello se marcho, McLagge no era mal chico la guerra lo cambio mucho, día tras día desde que llegaron a la escuela todos podían ver la adoración que el tal Gregory le profesaba al pelirrojo y claro que sabia como se llamaba(a estas alturas quien no sabía su nombre), el solo quería ayudarlos, y que quisiera ganar el dinero de la apuesta no tenía nada que ver, bueno quizás no quería perder su dinero.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de nuevo lo identificaban por el amigo de…., pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo, escucho a Gregory defendiéndole y a su pesar pudo sentirse agradecido de que alguien supiera su nombre y que lo defendieran para variar era agradable

-gracias

-no importa…

El silencio que siguió fue muy incomodo sobre todo para Ron, de pronto Gregory recordó que le había traía la mochila de Ron y se la dio, a pesar de querer saber que le pasaba a Ron no quiso presionarlo, eso y que no sabía cómo preguntarle, así que solo se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que hacia cuando su amigo Draco estaba así de deprimido, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció chocolates

Cuando Ron vio que Gregory se sentaba a su lado se puso tenso, pero se relajo con los chocolates, de hecho fue agradable tener a alguien que solo estuviera ahí para no sentirse solo y que no presionara como su amiga Hermión y que tampoco fuera tan desatento del tema como Harry, era un cambio agradable

-ya sé porque le gusta al rubio tenerte cerca

-¿he?

Gregory no sabía a qué se refería Ron

-olvídalo no importa

-dime, a que te refieres por favor

Ron lo vio de reojo recargado parte en el árbol y parte en el hombro de Gregory acercándose como si quisiera contarle un secreto, aunque ese acto de Gregory de protegerlo recién hecho en el inconsciente de Ron provocaba ese tipo de actos sin Ron notarlo

-me refiero a que haces que las personas se sientan acompañadas pero sin sentirse obligadas a decir lo que les pone mal, das tranquilidad, ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto al rubio tenerte alrededor

Gregory asintió sintiéndose bien de que Ron pensara esas cosas de él, entonces se dio cuenta de que Ron le dijo rubio a Draco

-¿lo llamaste rubio y no hurón?

-que sea nuestro secreto no quiero que crea que me está cayendo bien porque está saliendo con Harry

-pero aun no salen

-no, aun no, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo ¿no crees?

Y Gregory asintió, era genial tener secretos con Ron, sobre todo si estos los unían

Con el paso de los días a Ron dejo de importunarle que Gregory los siguiera, esa tarde tras salir de clases Hermión, Blaise y Pansy se juntaron para ir a ver a la maestra y ver cuando serian sus exámenes ya que al ser de un área diferente serian antes, Draco y Harry no habían ido a clases cosa que molesto un poco a Ron

Estaban bajo el árbol cerca del bosque prohibido Ron se recarga entre el árbol y el hombro de Gregory, pero no como tantas veces anteriores en las que solo se quedan callados, esta vez se acerca y como un secreto le vuelve a hablarle mientras come chocolate que Gregory le dio

-esos dos no vinieron a otra clase debemos buscarlos y decirles que algunos exámenes se adelantaron ¿donde crees que estén Greg?

Gregory pensó estar soñando cuando el chico de quien estaba enamorado le llamo con un apodo cariñoso, absorto en eso no contesto a Ron quien volvió a llamarlo

-¿Greg?

Ron al darse cuenta de cómo lo llamo se alejo y lo observo de reojo

-¿no te molesta que te llame así verdad?

Gregory sonrió y sin evitarlo le coqueteo

-tu puedes llamarme lo que quieras Ron

-anda vamos a buscarlos

Ron se sonrojo pero ambos se levantaron y fueron a buscar a los chicos.

Siguieron caminando mientras los buscaban, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topo con Draco que estaba besando a Harry y este contestaba el beso con igual pación, eso le molesto y corrió empujando en el proceso a los dos chicos

-¿qué le pasa a esa comadreja? No irá a estar celosa o ¿sí?

Gregory negó con la cabeza mientras Harry explicaba lo que pensaba le pasaba a su amigo

-claro que no solo está molesto de que andamos y no le dijimos

-¿cómo sabes que eso le molesta?

-bueno más de una ves insinuó que si tu y yo, bueno que él estaría feliz por mi y yo le dije que cuando eso pasara sería el primero a quien se lo dijera

-y no le dijiste verdad

Harry negó avergonzado, estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando Draco lo detiene

-deja que se calme un poco

-si me disculpan debo ir a buscarlo, por cierto adelantaron algunos exámenes

Gregory tras informar a los chicos y despedirse fue a buscar a Ron

Ron estaba más que feliz por su amigo claro que si, el mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que merecía esta felicidad su amigo Harry, pero dolía no ser tan importante como decía ser segun su amigo, para luego no decirle que ya estaba con el rubio ese

Ron estaba llorando de nuevo en ese árbol que estaba cerca del bosque prohibido, ese árbol donde Gregory unos días antes lo hizo sentir que no estaba solo. En ese árbol en que ambos siempre terminaban juntos por que sus amigos les olvidaban.

Justo cuando Ron empezó a desear que Gregory estuviera de nuevo junto a él para hacerlo sentir bien, él como una invocación aparece y se sienta junto a él y le ofrece chocolate

-¿chocolate?

-gracias

Igual que tantas veces anteriores Ron se recarga entre el árbol y el hombro de Gregory, pero no como tantas veces anteriores en las que solo se quedan callados, esta vez se acerca y como un secreto le vuelve a decir el porqué de su drama, mientras come chocolate le cuenta todo a Gregory

-hable con Harry hace unos días y le dije que si él y el rubio ya estaban saliendo podía decírmelo, el dijo que aun no eran nada, pero que cuando eso pasara el me diría primero que a nadie, que era como su hermano que yo era importante…el no sabe que yo vi cuando se besaron por primera vez y pensé que me diría más tarde…incluso deje que pasara unos días, porque bueno quizás la emoción lo había hecho que se le olvidara…o eso pensé, pero luego cuando le pregunte si ya se había besado con el rubio dijo que no…yo… hay muchas cosas que ya no me hacen sentir tan seguro y me asusta

Ron se soltó a llorar de nuevo y ahora Gregory sabía que había algo más que Ron no le había dicho a nadie, ahora sabia que se debía no solo por sentir qué su amigo lo había abandonado, si no por todo lo que guardaba dentro de él y no se atrevía a revelar

Gregory abrazo con algo de torpeza a Ron, deseando salvarlo con solo un abrazo, salvarlo tan fácil como él lo salvo una vez en la sala de los menesteres. Gregory abrazo a Ron aspirando ese aroma que lo hacía sentir tranquilo y seguro.

Desde lejos podía verse a Hermión a Harry y a Draco juntos observando la dinámica entre los dos chicos, podían deducir que no era la primera vez que pasaba esto entre los dos chicos y sabían que Ron ocultaba algo más grande

La mañana del sábado Ron, Hermión y Harry no bajaron a desayunar, los tres habían decidido que debían aclarar todo, los tres chicos se encontraban en el cuarto de los chicos solos, habían puesto hechizos en la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y escuchar lo que hablarían

-bien ya que estamos solos quiero que me disculpes Ron sabía que debía haberte dicho es solo que, la verdad tenía miedo

-¿miedo de que? si mas de una vez te había dicho que estaba a favor del rubio ese, pero tu vas y lo ocultas como si yo fuera a decirle a …espera tu en verdad creíste que le diría a todo el mundo ¿cierto?

-Harry como pensaste que Ron te aria algo así

-bueno no puedes culparme ¿o si Hermión? ya una vez nos traiciono

-pero no fue por que quisiera fue por el horrocrux

-aun así dime Hermión ¿cómo se que ahora no será igual? desde que regreso a estado actuando extraño, aun que piense que no lo hemos notado, a está muy raro, además el también se trae algo con Gregory-Ron lo ve irritado- no me mires así Ron, no puedes negarlo, los vimos ayer cerca del bosque prohibido en el árbol muy abrazados

Ron se levanta sintiéndose trasgredido

-¿cómo se atrevieron a espiarme en mi tiempo con Greg?

-Ron tranquilo

-tranquilo y un cuerno yo no voy y les espió ¿o sí? ¿Acaso te espió cuando te largas con Draco a quien sabe dónde a besuquearte? ¿O a ti Hermión te espió cuando dices que estarás en la biblioteca cuando en verdad te largas a ver que otra carrera puedes terminar para mejorar tus referencias? No, no lo hago pero ustedes si van y lo hacen

Tras el exabrupto de Ron los tres chicos se quedaron agitados, Hermión se sentó en una de las camas

-los tres, debemos calmarnos chicos

-creo que Hermión tiene razón, mejor tratemos de aclarar todo esto porque es obvio que algo no está funcionando bien

Ron no tomo asiento decidió que era ahora o nunca se acerco a la ventana y dijo lo que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo y deseaba decirles a sus amigos desde hace tiempo

-cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes y los abandone ¿recuerdan que les dije que me encontré con los carroñeros y que luego me escape? Bien lo que no les dije fue que no fue solo un día el que estuve atrapado con ellos, y créeme Hermión lo que te hizo la loca de Bellatrix no fue nada, ellos me torturaron durante días Hermión no por unos minutos como a ti, lo peor era cuando usaban la magia para acrecentar las horas de tortura, y créeme a mi me iba bien en comparación a lo que les hacían a los hijos de muggle…ahora estoy viendo a un sanador de la mente en el mundo muggle, ya que algunos lugares me dan miedo, temo que algún mago me tome por sorpresa y me torture, el único momento en el que me siento seguro 100 porciento es cuando estoy con ustedes o con mis familiares

-pues con Gregory te veías tan seguro mientas te abrazaba

-claro que no Harry ¿con Greg?… la verdad no sé cómo me siento cuando estoy con él, algunas veces me siento tranquilo y otras mucho muy nervioso, nunca me había sentido así y no sé qué hacer, a veces cuando solo está a mi lado sentado siento mucha tranquilidad pero otras veces no se

-yo creo que estas enamorado de Gregory Ron

-Hermión claro que no que cosas dices

-pues yo opino que tengas una cita para saber que tienes

-estoy de acuerdo con Harry

-están locos claro que no, y en caso de aceptar que les hace creer que él quería una cita conmigo

Ron negó con la cabeza y salió despavorido al pensar en Greg de otra forma que no fuera más que la del chico que lo hacía sentir tranquilo

-es tan denso enserio todo el maldito mundo mágico ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente Gregory por Ron menos el

-lo sé Harry pero entiéndelo esta tan preocupado vigilando que no aparezca un mago y lo torture como para darse cuenta

Los chicos hablaron con Draco, no le contaron todo lo que les dijo Ron, pero si le preguntaron si creía que Gregory aceptaría una cita con Ron en el mundo muggle

Draco estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía su amigo por Ron que sabia aceptaría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad con el chico de sus sueños, pero igual le pregunto

-oye Gregory, dime ¿tu aun odias el mundo muggle?

-mucho Draco lo sabes ¿por qué preguntas?

-dime que es más grande ¿tu amor por la comadreja esa o tu odio por el mundo muggle?

-pues no se…supongo que mi amor por Ron

-si yo te dijera que la comadreja está dispuesto a salir en una cita contigo pero con la condición de que fuera en el mundo muggle ¿tu aceptarías?

-no bromees Draco, claro que aceptaría por Ron aceptaría ir hasta el infierno si él quiere, esperas ¿no es esta una de tu elaboradas trampas verdad? ¿Y porque al mundo muggle?

-no, no es una trampa ni nada parecido, escucha mi novio Harry, hablo con la comadreja, no me dijo porque, pero según se la comadreja se siente mucho más seguro en el mundo muggle y solo ahí aceptara tener una cita contigo

Harry al enterarse de lo dicho por Gregory estuvo tratando de convencer a Ron de aceptar la cita

Ciertamente a Ron tras todo lo sucedido en la guerra, un lugar neutral sin magia, un chico más grande que le de seguridad, sería lo mejor según Harry, pero él no estaba tan seguro,-suspiro un tanto impotente por no tener argumentos-sobre todo tras ese:

-no tienes nada que perder Ron, solo una cita ¿sí? Además te has vuelto muy cohibido amigo y solo con el estas tan radiante date cuenta de lo que les pasa Ron, mira ve esto como una forma de investigar qué te pasa cuando estas junto a él ¿sí?

-pero Harry ¿qué tal si sale mal? ¿Además por qué tan seguro de que él quiere una cita conmigo?

-bueno porque el odia el mundo muggle todos lo saben y por hacerte sentir seguro y más tranquilo acepto tener una cita ahí por ti, según dijo Draco sus palabras textuales fueron "claro que aceptaría por Ron aceptaría ir hasta el infierno si él quiere"

Bueno con eso a Ron no le quedo más que aceptar

Los Weasley podían tolerar que Harry estuviera saliendo con Draco, a pesar de que lo querían como un hijo sabía que él era fuerte, pero tras haberse enterado de lo que le paso a Ron, bueno ahora sabían que Ron no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser

Las vacaciones empezarían dentro de pocos días y finalmente los Weasley aceptaron, sobre todo tras saber lo que Gregory aria por Ron, ya que todos sabían cuanto odiaba el chico el mundo muggle y claro que también ayudo el que dijera que ir hasta el mismo infierno por Ron

La cita tuvo que esperar hasta que salieran para las vacaciones de navidad

Ron y Harry llagaron al lugar, luego su amigo se marcho diciéndole que estaría cerca para que Ron se sintiera más seguro, le dio un mini mapa y tras darle las señales que identificaban algunos lugares que según el serian buenos para su cita se marcho, volvió a verificar el punto de reunión. Lo menos que quería era estar parado por horas como idiota en un lugar que no conocía por no verificar bien la dirección. Su amigo le sugirió preguntar, también le sugirió que si alguien le asía sentir incomodo fuera a una cabina de seguridad y que pidiera que buscaran a Harry Potter.

Ron saco el papel de su chaqueta un tanto dudoso de las instrucciones que le dio su amigo, no le dio mucha importancia así que la tiro dentro de su pantalón y se fue a sentar a la fuente

Gregory estaba ansioso, una cita con el grandioso Ronald Weasley-suspiro cual colegiala enamorada, saco un papel del bolsillo y leyó

"Verificar que este tu cita en la fuente que está situada al frente de la entrada no la de salida y dejar que Ron decida a que lugares ir y que hacer"

Gregory estaba agradecido de que su amigo Draco le consiguiera la cita de el chico de sus sueños y leyó las intrusiones que su amigo le dio para no arruinar su gran cita

Al levantar la vista y girarla rumbo a la fuente lo vio, ahí estaba Ron.

Gregory se acerco tras guardar la nota que su amigo le dio, apretó sus manos nervioso sintiendo el sudor en las palmas las seco rápido con su pantalón y se vio en uno de los vidrios de ese lugar que todo en el fuera

-PERFECTO.

Tras verse bien siguió su camino hasta estar frente a Ron, este estaba viendo las monedas que estaban dentro de la fuente, pero antes de que hablara Gregory Ron pregunto un tanto confundido

-hola Greg ¿crees que la gente de este lugar sea tan rica que tras no saber que mas hacer con su dinero tiene que tirarlo dentro de la fuente?

-Draco le tira dinero en la cara a la gente para que esta haga lo que él quiere ¿supongo que es algo parecido?

-si puede ser

Ron miro a su cita y tras verlo con detenimiento decidió que Gregory le recordaba a su amor platónico Viktor, ambos igual de fuertes y más altos que él, dando ese aire de que con un golpe desharían lo que tenían a su paso molestándole, aun que Gregory también le daba esa aire de tranquilidad y algo más que Ron no sabía que era.

Ron se detuvo al ver lo que pensaba de Gregory, Harry tenía razón debía investigar que era esto que le provocaba Gregory, bien porque no darle una oportunidad

-¿dónde vamos?

-no sé realmente nunca he estado en el mundo muggle

Ron asintió alegre pensando en el gran amor que debía sentir ese chico por él para ir a un lugar que ambos sabia detestaba con todo su ser, todo para hacerlo sentir tranquilo y seguro, Ron pensó que una cita en el mundo muggle no puede ser tan diferente así que iría por lo básico

-¿qué tal si comemos algo? no se tu pero yo tengo un poco de hambre

Se levanto y camino junto a su cita, a Gregory le pareció una estupenda idea, el que tenía tiempo viendo desde lejos a Ron sabia las muchas cosas que tenían en común, así que comer era algo que ambos chicos les gustaba, a pesar de parecer algo sin chiste, tenía cierta gracia el saber comer, como y donde, sabía que Ron era como él en cuanto a comida se refería(todos unos críticos de comida), tras un rato caminando encontraron un lugar perfecto que ambos chicos creyeron era el lugar perfecto

Y no se equivocaron en cuanto entraron leyeron hoy gran bufet por gran apertura, el restaurante quería que la gente viera un poco de las comidas que pensaban vender en el local y que mejor que un bufet para que la gente conociera sus platillos.

Ron y Gregory, probaron todo lo que podían e intercambiaban puntos de opinión en cuanto a que mejoraría o que quitarían de qué platillos y cuales debían probar de nuevo, simplemente la cita estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaban y Ron estaba completamente relajado alrededor de Gregory.

Tras terminar de comer ambos chicos siguieron caminando por el centro comercial

Ron seguía pensando que era un centro comercial un tanto extraño, se parecía al callejón diagon pero con muestras gratis y en otros lugares les regalaban cosas sin pagar nada, era confuso, algunas cosas eran entendibles como las muestras gratis, pero otras no las entendía que era eso de pagar en pagos diferidos o compre hoy pague mucho después gracias a su tarjeta, el conocía las tarjetas pero cuando pregunto la gente le explicaba y quedaba más confundido.

Cuando la cita estaba por acabar Ron estaba completamente relajado

-Ron eres genial y me gustaría que saliéramos otra vez, me gustas mucho

-también me gustas y también pienso que eres genial Greg, haces que me sienta tan…seguro

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que espero no escuchara Greg en verdad la había pasado muy bien nunca se había sentido tan seguro y que no fuera con sus amigos

Greg sabia que algo le había pasado a su lindo pelirrojo en la guerra, pero nunca supo que

Tomo a Ron de la mano con delicadeza y ambos se sentaron en la fuente donde toda la cita empezó

-¿quieres contarme que paso?

Ron no quería que nadie fuera de sus amigos se enterara, no quería que lo vieran débil

-no, ahora no, tal vez después, prometo que te diré solo dame tiempo si

Gregory no insistió mas pero empezó a jugar con Ron y el agua de la fuente, le gustaba mucho ese chico y pensó que no podía gustarle más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero se equivoco mientras jugaban la risa, la forma en que se dejaba abrazar por él para atraparlo y acercarlo más a su cuerpo y mojarlo con el agua todo el momento fue mágico.

La cita termino cuando llego Harry y Draco por ellos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo regresar al mundo mágico. Cuando vieron a sus amigos ambos se despidieron muy torpemente, no hubo besos, pero si un fuerte apretón de manos.

Ron estuvo pensando el resto de las vacaciones en la cita que tuvo y tenía que reconocer que sus amigos tenían razón estaba enamorado de Gregory. Cuando regresaron al castillo Ron decidió decirle todo a Gregory y ya sabía cuál era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Esa mañana en el gran comedor como muchas otras tras llegar el trió de oro el trió de Slytherin se acerco a sentarse con ellos.

-ay no ahí vienen

Hermión y Harry le lanzaron una mirada extraña y Hermión pregunto dudosa

-¿estás bien Ron?

-lo siento es que estoy nervioso

Se acerco a sus amigos y les susurro antes de que las serpientes llegaran

-hoy le contare todo a Greg deséenme suerte

-suerte

-suerte amigo tu puedes

-además me molesta mucho el hurón

-tu también me molestas mucho comadreja

Mientras Ron discutía con Draco, Gregory hizo lo de siempre, le sirvió un plato a Ron con lo que sabía le encantaba comer al chico. Cuando Ron decidió finalmente desayunar e irse lo antes posible de ahí con Gregory obviamente miro que su plato ya estaba lleno. Ahora sabia la importancia que tenia sobre Gregory, esta vez lo volteo a ver dándole esas sonrisas radiantes que solo le pertenecían ahora a Gregory y se relleno de comida como siempre y lanzaba pequeños gemidos que a nadie le importaban más que a cierto chico que estaba a su lado.

Cuando termino sin decir nada se levanto pero antes de partir le susurro a Gregory un te espero donde siempre.

Ron estaba recargado en el árbol que estaba cerca del bosque prohibido, acababa de llegar y no tuvo que esperar tanto por Gregory. Como siempre en cuanto Gregory se sentó le dio chocolate a Ron como tantas veces antes e Igual que tantas veces anteriores Ron se recarga entre el árbol y el hombro de Gregory comiendo aquel chocolate, y como en pocas ocasiones cuando quiere compartirle un secreto se acerca mucho mas y le vuelve a decir esta vez su secreto mucho más cerca del oído que otras veces, mientras come chocolate le cuenta todo a Gregory esta vez sí le cuenta todo incluso lo que sus amigos no saben.

Cuando termina de contarle todo Ron llora y Gregory lo abraza ahora sabiendo como hacerlo cuando están bajo el árbol y comiendo chocolate

-yo estaré contigo siempre apoyándote no llores Ron

-gracias Greg…sabes hay una ultima cosa que me gustaría decirte

Ron se acerca a Gregory y le susurra muy cerca de los labios

-estoy enamorado de ti

Tras decir eso Ron besa muy despacio y con un poco de miedo los labios de Greg quien sin pensarlo responde con mucha suavidad y amor el beso que le da Ron.

Cuando terminan de besarse Ron se recarga entre el árbol y el hombro de Gregory comiendo chocolate.


End file.
